Bazoo Return
This deck is considered a '''Classic Deck', this page is used to tell the history of a deck rather than how it is played now. This can happen either from mechanics of the game changing, changes from the "TCG" or "OCG" Forbidden/Limited List, or the deck has slowly lost it's ability to be played over time due to years of no support or neglect.'' The Bazoo Return Deck utilizes the effect of Bazoo the Soul-Eater (魂を喰らう者 バズー) to remove up to three monster cards from play (raising his ATK points by 300 for each card removed until your next standby phase), increasing his ATK to a maximum of 2500, a substantial amount for a four-starred monster (overpowering such popular monsters as Cyber Dragon). Then, using the effect of either Return from the Different Dimension (only in Traditional format), Miracle Dig or Dimension Fusion (only in Traditional format), returns the removed monsters to your side of the field in an effort to defeat your opponent in one turn. ATK points boosting cards like Megamorph, Mage Power, United We Stand, Axe of Despair, Gaia Power or Rush Recklessly are often used in conjunction with this strategy to increase potential damage to the opponent's life points, thus ending the game faster. BazootheSoulEater-SDDE-EN-C-1E.png|"Bazoo the Soul-Eater", a Common from The Dark Emperor Structure Deck DimensionFusion-IOC-NA-UR-1E.jpg|"Dimension Fusion", an Ultra Rare from the set 'Invasion of Chaos ReturnfromtheDifferentDimension-SDDE-EN-C-1E.png|"Return From the Different Dimension", a Common from The Dark Emperor Structure Deck Return decks must feature three parts: sending monster cards to the graveyard, removing those cards from play, and bring a monster out that will benefit from monsters that are removed from play (this could also involve a monster that was removed from play being special summoned to the field). All Bazoo Return decks feature Bazoo the Soul Eater as either the main or one of a few ways to remove cards from play and maintain card advantage. Some Bazoo Return Decks use cards that discard from the hand in order to keep monsters in the graveyard ("food") for Bazoo to remove (examples include Morphing Jar, Hand Destruction, Dark World Dealings, Lightning Vortex, Divine Wrath and Magic Jammer). Because of all the milling cards in this deck (Card Trooper, Magical Merchant, Lightsworn, etc.), it is inevitable that one or all of your Return from the Different Dimensions or a will be discarded into the graveyard, thus unable to be used. Because of this, cards like Mask of Darkness are used to retrieve them. Another way to prevent this from happening is to simply draw one early and set it on the field for later use. Of course, Magical Merchant's effect ends when a Spell or Trap card is drawn, so he doesn't put either in any danger. But if it is milled by another card, it becomes almost impossible to retrieve. This is why cards like A Feather of the Phoenix or The Transmigration Prophecy are also commonly used. Pitch-Black Warwolf, Mirage Dragon, Jinzo, Heavy Storm and also Giant Trunade are all used to either clear or negate the opponent's traps before attempting the return, which can potentially make it even more deadly. In rare cases, variants such as Royal Decree are also used. Another important support card in the Bazoo Return Deck is Burial from a Different Dimension, a card from the Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki 2. Its purpose is to quickly return monsters to the graveyard when Bazoo has run out of food. An older, slower and less effective version of this card is Miracle Dig. It requires five monsters to be removed from play, and is a Normal Spell. If Bazoo can be sustained at 2500 ATK until Return from the Different Dimension is drawn, the deck can usually win. Category:Deck Type